An Unbreakable Bond
by Ran-Fan-030189
Summary: Brianna and Stephanie had always been close, even as babies. They have had there ups and downs but this never broke there bond, every family fights...but what happens when tragedy strikes? How far will one sister go to fix things? Will they grow apart?
1. Characters

Summary: Brianna and Stephanie had always been close, even as babies. They have had there ups and downs but this never broke there bond, every family fights...but what happens when tragedy strikes? How far will one sister go to fix things? Will they grow apart? Can they over come the hardest obstacle life has thrown at them? Will the friends understand? Will things ever be the same again? Only time will tell.

WARNING THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE SOME VERY HEARTBREAKING SECTIONS!

-STARING-  
Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace (Brie Bella)  
Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace (Nikki Bella)

_ALSO-APPEARANCE-BY_

-THE-GIRLS-

Alicia Fox  
Angela Fong  
Beth Phoneix  
Candice Michelle Courtney  
Taylor (Wesley Holiday)  
Eve Torres  
Gail Kim  
Jillian Hall  
Katie Lea  
Kelly-Kelly  
Layla El  
Lilian Garcia  
Lisa Marie Veron  
Maria Kanellis  
Maryse Ouellet  
Melina Perez  
Michelle McCool  
Mickie James  
Natalya Neidhart  
Rosa Mendes  
Serena Debb  
Tiffany  
Vickie Guerrero

-BOYS-

-RAW-

Big Show  
Carlito  
Chavo Guerrero  
Chris Masters Christian  
Cody  
Kofi Kingston  
Mark Henry  
Michael Cole  
Mr. McMahon  
MVP Primo  
Randy Orton  
Santino Marella  
Sheamus  
Ted DiBiase  
The Miz  
Triple H

-Smack-Down-  
Batista  
Caylen Croft  
Chris Jericho  
CM Punk  
Curt Hawkins  
David Hart Smith  
Dolph Ziggler  
Drew McIntyre  
Edge  
Ezekiel Jackson  
Finlay  
Goldust  
Jim Ross  
Jimmy Wang Yang  
John Morrison  
JTG  
Kane  
Kung Fu Naki  
Luke Gallows  
Matt Hardy  
Matt Striker  
Mike Knox  
R-Truth  
Ranjin Singh  
Rey Mysterio  
Shad  
Shelton Benjamin  
Slam Master J  
The Great Khali  
Theodore Long  
Todd Grisham  
Tony Chimel  
Trent Barreta  
Tyson Kidd  
Undertaker


	2. Chapter 1: Closer then My Closest Friend

It was a beautiful spring morning in San Diego, California and Brie Bella had spent the night with her sister Nikki. You see Brie lives in LA so sometimes its nice to just be with her sister. Brie however had not had a good week she was missing her boy friend terribly after all he was on tour in Spain. Nikki woke up early and went to make breakfast for her self and Brie, Brie woke up to the smell of waffles and eggs and smiled sitting up in the guest bedroom. Brie got up slowly and walked down stairs to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and laid her head against her she was still tired plus she wasn't feeling to well. Nikki could sense that Brie felt sick and her smile faded quickly, she was growing worried about her younger sister of about 15 minutes. "Brie? Are you okay? You look pale." Nikki said softly putting her hand to Brie's forehead as Brie closed her eyes. "Brie your burning up, go lay down...I'll get you some water and medicine" She said helping her sister to the couch.

"Nic...I'm fine, Please I want to eat I am so hungry!" She said giving her sister sad eyes so she would buy it, it didn't work and Brie sighed. "Can you at least bring the food to me and let me eat here?" She asked curiously this time it worked. "Thank you" Brie said softly after her sister said Alright. After about an hour of resting Brie felt alot better and snuck up behind Nikki who was painting her nails red. "BOO!" Brie shouted as Nikki jumped.

"Brianna Monique! you scared me!" Nikki said with her hand over her heart. Cleaning up the nail polish that got knocked over she looked up at an angelic smile on the face of her sister. "I forgive you" She said with a small eye roll fallowed by a sweet laugh. As she stood up she gave her sister a hug, "Are you feeling any better?" She asked in a worried tone. When Brie nodded Nikki sighed relived. "I'm glad...want to go to the beach? It is our day off." She said excitedly it was very nice out so whats the harm. They both needed some serious R&R as it was, how ever Nikki was about to change her mind because Brie was getting pale again. "Brie?" She asked very woriedly putting her hand to her sister's forehead like she had earlier. "Oh my god...Brie I need to get you to a hospital." Nikki said close to tears.

"No, I'm fine honest please can we go to the beach I just need fresh air honest." She said softly and her sister nodded and said alright. "Don't worry so much, I may be your little sister but I can take care of my self. I promise my stomach hurts a bit but I am fine no worries, hakuna matata." She said with a laugh wrapping her arms around her sister's neck to hug her. "Please Nik..." She asked with sad eyes as she kept hugging Nikki. Nikki gave in and got in the car with Brie fallowing. "Thank you Nikki" She giggled buckling.

"Yeah...yeah, yeah but if you get sicker were going home!" Stephanie said in a stern voice causing Brie to pout. "Don't give me that Brianna! I do not want you to get sicker." She said softly and worriedly. Sure they were twins but Brie was also her little sister. It was only natural for Stephanie to be protective of Brie. "Brie?" She asked worriedly looking over at her sister who was staring out the window. "Are you sure your okay?" her voice was clearly showing her concern.

"I'm fine I just Miss John." She said softly since he was on Smackdown she didn't see him as much plus her and Nikki had the month off due to Brie's health. Vince allowed them both time off so Brie could get better and Nikki could help. Of course her sister saw the tears so Brie wiped them away quickly, "I'm fine I promise. I just need some sister bonding time." She said with a fake smile her heart was breaking each day more and more. "Nikki I hate asking but...can we just go home?" She asked sadly as more tears started to fall from her dark brown eyes.

Nikki nodded she could tell her sister's heart was breaking and to be honest that broke her heart. "Brianna, I'm sorry your so sad." Nikki said softly pulling over to give her sister a hug. When Brie returned the hug Nikki smiled softly then started to drive back to the house once more. Once she pulled in the drive way she smiled as she parked seeing a strange car in the drive way she already knew who it was. "Brie I'll be right in, you go ahead I'm going to go around the back to check on the dog." She said softly with a smile as her sister walked inside she heard a squeal and grinned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She asked in tears hugging her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him softly. "God I missed you so much!" She said through tears as he wiped them from her cheeks with his thumb. "I love you so much!" She said holding on to him as he rubbed her back she smiled. Her heart was racing at this point it always did when she was around him. Her knees were starting to go weak as he held her up to keep her from falling.

"Brianna come on sweetie sit down." He said helping her to the couch as he sat next to her, he had been so worried about her the last few weeks since she first got sick. "Sweetie have you seen a doctor?" He asked in a worried tone, when Brie replied her gave her a look. "Brianna, you need to see a doctor you have been sick for 3 weeks." He said worriedly wich caused Brie to cry "No please don't cry I'm sorry. I am just worried." He said softly rubbing the back of her head.

"John stop! I know why I am sick! I just didn't tell you or Stephanie." She said softly looking down, she knew that she had to tell the truth but she was scared. Seeing the worried look in her boyfriend's face broke her heart taking a deep breath she looked down once more. "John...I'm...I'm Pregnant." She said in tears and looked down only to have her head lifted up by her boyfriend as he looked dead in to her brown eyes that were filled with tears. When she saw the smile on his face she smiled a bit. "Your not mad?" She asked curiously putting her hand on top of his.

"Of course I am not mad baby" John said softly rubbing her stomach softly. John was so happy he was going to be a father he was in tears and Brie was a bit shocked by this. "I am going to be here for you every step of the way." He said placing a kiss on her stomach, "Daddy is going to spoil you so much when you are born!" He said softly talking to Brie's stomach. He looked back in to the dark chestnut eyes of his beautiful girl friend and softly kissed her nose causing her eyes to close and her smile to grow bigger. John laughed he loved when her she acted shy around him, "You know how much I love you Brianna?" He asked curiously waiting for her to answer. When she giggled and shook her head he smirked, "I guess I have to tell you...I love you more then words can say so I will just say four simple words. Will you marry me?" He asked causing Brie's eyes to widen in shock.

Brie's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "A MILLION TIMES YES!" She giggled kissing him softly. "You are the only man I need or want I love you more then my heart can express!" She cried happily holding on to him. Laying her head against his chest she smiled as he rubbed her head running his fingers through her long brunette hair. Brie closed her eyes tiredly as he held her and she looked up at him, "How did I get so lucky To be with a man who loves me as much as you do? Who will take care of me and the baby like you will?" She asked curiously with an innocent smile.

Six months past and Nikki was going for a walk with Brie when Brie went inside a store to use the bathroom. Nikki went across the street to get some icecream for her and Brie when a man came up behind her and turned her violently. Nikki's eyes instantly widened in fear, the man had a knife in his hand. She backed up but was cornered against a wall. Nikki's eye were filled with fear and the man put the knife to her neck and she closed her eyes tight. Brie had just walked out of the store when she saw Nikki. Frozen in fear for her sister all she could do was scream help. Luckily for her John was near by and heard her voice and ran and speared the man as Nikki fell her neck getting a small cut. John and the man faught over the knife untill John got stabbed and the man ran off. Nikki quickly bent down to John and Brie ran over. Both were worried as Brie called 911 and explained what happened however on the way to the hospital John died. Brie and Nikki were devastated especially Brie. Nikki was crying the whole time but Brie was trying to be brave she knew her sister was more shaken up about it. 'IT'S MY FAULT' Nikki's eyes showed thats what she felt, and then she cried in to her sister's arms as Brie held her and shook her head. "Stephanie it is not your fault." Nikki stayed quiet she couldn't help but feel John was dead because of her, clearly this man wanted Nikki hurt but she did not know why. Little did she know her life was still in danger because this man would stop at nothing to be with Nikki. Nikki pulled away from Brie but Brie pulled her back. "Nikki stop...please I don't blame you so don't blame your self...It's not your fault." She was about to cry at this point besides John, Nikki was all she had and needed to be happy in life. Now that John was gone she only had Nikki. Little did she know this was all going to change with in the year to follow. After about three more months Brie was getting sharp pains and was getting scared because Nikki was at the store suddenly her water broke. "oh god!" her eyes widened luckily she heard the front door. "NIKKI HELP!" She cried as her sister ran to her. Nikki instantly knew what happened and bent down to her sister and called 911. When they asked what she needed Nikki quickly gave the phone to Brie. "My..my water broke!" She cried as the pains got worse. The ambulance came right away and Nikki went with Brie, after about 6 hours a very tired Brie was holding a small baby wrapped in a Pink blanket. Nikki smiled at her sister who looked up and smiled, "Want to hold her?" Brie asked tiredly as Nikki nodded and Brie handed the tiny baby over. Nikki smiled holding her new niece and looked up at Brie who nodded "I know" she said with a smile and nikki sat down and rocked the newborn. "So I was thinking of names...What if I named her Stephanie rose, Rose for short?" She asked curiously and Nikki's eyes widened as Brie smiled. "Your her godmother, only seemed right to name her after her aunty." She giggled as Nikki started to cry, "I love you to" Brie giggled she just sensed everything Nikki would say it was after all a twin thing. 6 more months passed and Brie was back at work but she brought Rose with her and Stephanie McMahon watched her durring her matches. However that night Nikki had a match but lost and Brie quickly helped her out of the ring. "Are you alright!" She asked worriedly as Nikki nodded. The next day Nikki walked over to her sister and hugged her tight crying. Brie was getting really worried she wanted to just hear her sisters laugh, hear her voice, and see her sister happy. "Nikki whats wrong!" She asked worriedly as Nikki just cried. "Stephanie please I miss your laugh and the sound of your voice please talk" She begged as tears came to her eyes. Nikki cried more and ran from Brie to her room and Brie closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling. Grabbing her phone she called her dear friend Taryn Galloway also known as Taryn Terrell or just Tiffany. "Taryn it's Brianna...I really need you to come over. Stephanie is worrying me she will not talk still its almost been 10 months. I miss my sister's laugh, and voice. You are Stephanie's best friend as well as Mine would you please try to talk to her? I don't know what to do she wont let me get Momma involved." Brie's voice was filled with sadness and it was very clear her heart was breaking for her twin sister.

Taryn had been friends with the twins for about 2 years now, and they were very close. Taryn had been just as worried about Nikki as Brie had been for the last 9 months. Hearing her phone ring Taryn picked it up she knew who it was by the ringer she had set to that contact, 'cuz we'll be you'll see we'll be we'll be friends forever we'll be you'll see we'll be like thelma and louise we'll be (yea yea) you'll see (uh-huh) we'll be friends forever (friends forever) (friends forever)' Smiling she pressed talk. "Hey chica whats up?" She asked unaware that Brie was sad. Hearing Brie's voice saying 'Taryn it's Brianna...I really need you to come over. Stephanie is worrying me she will not talk still its almost been 10 months. I miss my sister's laugh, and voice. You are Stephanie's best friend as well as Mine would you please try to talk to her? I don't know what to do she wont let me get Momma involved.' Taryn's heart broke and she sighed softly. "Brie I know its you silly" She said trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Honey, I'll come over and talk to her and see whats up, maybe I can get her to talk." She said softly hanging up grabbing her keys and got in her car to drive to Brie's house. Running inside giving Brie a tight hug she kissed her cheek and whispered don't worry and went to Nikki's room. "Steph? Can I come in?" She asked curiously and Nikki nodded. "Listen Steph, Brie is very worried about you. So am I and Kelly and Beth and Michelle and Layla and all the other divas. We miss you Stephanie." Taryn's voice was very sad and Nikki looked down. Taryn looked up at the door seeing Brie in tears as she walked over and sat by Taryn and Stephanie. Brie gave her sister a hug and just broke down in tears Stephanie rubbed her back and then heard her sister say. 'Stephanie please! I'm your sister! I miss you, I need you...your my big sister, my protector, my heart, my soul, my best friend...stephanie please!' Brie's voice cracked through the tears.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Brie. Nikki took a deep breath and looked up at Brie with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Brianna" She said in tears and Brie's eyes lit up hearing her sisters voice for the first time in 10 months. Nikki looked in to her sister's dark brown eyes seeing them light up she smiled it was a real smile not forced. Brie could tell and she broke down again but this time they were happy tears. Nikki grinned and then looked over at Taryn "I'm hungry lets go get food!" she giggled running to the door. Brie and Taryn to ran after Nikki both relived that Nikki was smiling again, Taryn called her husband to tell him she would be late coming home that she was spending time with the Bellas. After hanging up Taryn ran over to Nikki and Brie seeing Nikki laughing she smiled. "come on girls!" Nikki giggled and ran to her car with her sister and best friend close behind. Brie rolled her eyes and jumped on Nikki's back. Nikki smiled and held her sister up. "If I drop you, you can not get mad at me" She laughed and Brie jumped down playfully hitting her. Nikki pouted and then kissed her sister cheek and looked over at the southern blond watching them and smiled. Nikki hugged her and got in the drivers seat as Taryn and Brie got in the car as well. Nikki drove them back to her house and ran inside with both fallowing.

"NIKKI WAIT UP!" Brie said out of breath trying to catch up to her older sister. Not able to she sighed and sat down on the couch as Taryn sat next to her, "Why is she acting like this?" Brie asked it was clear she was worried. Taryn simply shrugged as Nikki ran back over. "Nikki stop running around your gonna get sick." Brie yawned laying her head on Taryn's shoulder tiredly. Taryn kissed her forehead and hugged her, as Nikki raised an eye brow and sat down next to her. Brie yawned again and then heard her daughter cry and walked to the nusary Nikki had in her house and picked her up, fed her and rocked her back to sleep. She walked back down stairs and laid her head on Taryn's lap tiredly, Taryn rubbed her head and smiled.

"Brie you feeling okay?" Taryn asked worriedly feeling Brie's forehead wich was warm. Taryn looked up at Nikki who was asleep in one of the chairs and shook her head. "Looks like Miss hyper passed out." She laughed a bit trying to cheer Brie up but it didn't work. An hour passed and Taryn felt her forehead again and it was burning up. "Brie come on I am getting you to a hospital." She said worriedly helping Brie to the car waking Nikki up to watch Rose. Nikki nodded worriedly and held her niece. Brie sat in the waiting room with Taryn as the doctors waited for her test results. Brie sighed and looked up to see the doctor walking toward them and the doctor explained that Brie's stress level was getting the best of her and she needed to take a vacation to re-group.

Brie nodded yawning again "Can I go home now?" Brie asked curiously and the doctor said yes and Taryn brought her back to Nikki's. "Thanks Tiff." She said softly and Taryn gave her a hug and told her to relax and feel better and then went home to her husband. Brie sat down on the edge of the couch when Nikki shook her head and helped Brie to bed and cuddled her sister close. "Nikki my stomach hurts" She said softly as her sister cuddled her rubbing her stomach softly as Brie fell asleep.


End file.
